A Prince in Disguise
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Black market traders Roman and Cinder find themselves in possession of a valuable Faunus after their kidnappers bring them the Prince of White Fang. However, when King Rot of the Schnee Kingdom gives them an offer they can't refuse, what will happen to Prince Blake? Watch through the years as he becomes the personal servant of none other than Princess Weiss. G!p/intersex, femslash
1. Haggling

**_I don't own RWBY, but Monty Oum does!_**

**_Okay. I love RWBY. I'm officially obsessed with it. Now, mind you, not to the same point as Frozen. I'm in the process of writing forty-eight Frozen fics whereas I only have twenty or so RWBY fics in the works. Regardless, Hopefully you guys enjoy this one._**

* * *

The night air was crisp, not yet autumn, but not quite summer anymore either. Two figures hastened across the crunchy grass, stealthily using the shadows to their advantage in order to make it to the hideout without too much notice from bystanders. Unwanted attention never boded well for them.

Finally making it to the correct warehouse, the woman was the first to enter, the package in her arms too precious to risk being sighted by some innocent pedestrian with a big nose. The male followed shortly after and shut the hideaway door so that the inside of the warehouse was shut off to any outsiders.

There were already two others in the large room filled with merchandise. One had on a long white coat and a hat to cover swooped orange hair as he tapped a cane against his leg while the other was a brunette woman with a red dress on, nothing covering her bright flame-yellow eyes from surveying the pair curiously.

"You're late." the red-haired man stated, attention swiveling to the two people that had just entered.

"And we had very good reason to be." the silver-haired male responded.

"And why is that, Mercury?" the brunette woman inquired.

A bundle was placed on the table between the four of them and the red-haired man scowled slightly. "What's this?" he demanded, poking the bundle experimentally.

"Hey, careful!" the silver-haired man called Mercury snarled. "You'd think you were born in Menagerie or something, jeez."

"Well, I'm growing impatient." the first man huffed.

"Perhaps if you give us time to explain, you'll know what a valuable package you possess, Roman." the emerald-haired woman sneered, placing a careful hand on said package.

"Do tell, Emerald." the brunette woman motioned for them to open the bundle. Instead of untying the entire thing, the woman appropriately named Emerald simply removed the top-half gingerly. Revealed inside was a tuft of black hair atop a porcelain head with two violet ears poking through the top.

Now the man called Roman seemed interested. "What's so valuable about this little Faunus?" he asked slowly, black-lined eyes surveying the approximate five-year-old.

"This Faunus," Mercury began, puffing out his chest proudly. "is the prince of White Fang."

"That kingdom with Faunus equality laws?" the brunette woman inquired.

"That's right, Cinder." Emerald grinned, red eyes narrowed in mirth. "Little prince here is going to be conditioned to take the throne. His training begins next year when he turns six."

"You mean _was_, Emerald." Roman chuckled. "Some would pay a hefty fine for this little guy."

"Don't be stupid, Roman." Mercury snapped. "You can't tell anyone he's the prince!"

"What are you spouting about, Mercury?" the redhead snarled.

"If you tell anyone he's the prince, the White Fang guards will be all over you. Not only that, but you'll become everyone's target; people would kill to get a hold of this precious cargo. Blabbing to someone about this boy's heritage is like going on a suicide mission."

"So what?" Roman huffed. "I'm just supposed to pitch him for a huge price and not tell anyone why he's so valuable?"

"The best things come when you lie in wait, Roman." Cinder told him cheekily.

"I quite agree, madame." a voice said from the doorway. All four of the criminals inside the hideout whirled around with their weapons drawn, aimed for the direction the intruder had spoken from. Eight figures stepped into the light and all weapons lowered immediately. Even criminals weren't stupid enough to raise weapons to the king of Schnee Kingdom.

"Now what do we have here?" King Rot hummed as he stared around at all of the merchandise lining the walls. "Quite the hideout you all have. Very interesting indeed. And what is that package on the table there?"

"Merchandise." Roman snarled, just barely remembering to add, "Your Highness."

"Let me see it then." the monarch ordered. "Perhaps it is worth buying from you."

All four stepped aside to let their king examine the little Faunus on the table. "Girl or boy?" he asked smoothly, eyes roaming over the tiny purple ears.

"Boy, Your Majesty." Cinder replied calmly, her tone even despite Roman's seething beside her.

"And his value?"

"Two million lien." Mercury stated in the same smooth tone as Cinder as Emerald was having the same reaction as Roman.

"Done." King Rot agreed, nodding to his guards.

"What?" Roman demanded. "You're going to be taking him?"

"Oh yes." the ruler grinned. "You see, my daughter needs a new servant, a Faunus one of course, so that she may know what scum they are."

"But I was planning to sell him at the market." the redhead grumbled.

"Then let me put this more simply for your much less educated brain. Either I buy this Faunus boy from you, or you get arrested for stealing dust from my mine cars."

"How could I refuse the king?" Roman grinned, understanding the deal perfectly.

"Wonderful. The lien will be dropped off here at nine o clock sharp tomorrow morning. My guards will leave at ten to make certain no bystanders take the money as well as to set the charges. Have all of your belongings and merchandise out of this building by eleven thirty tomorrow morning or the remainder will be caught in the explosion. Good night."

With that, the king picked up the little Faunus in his arms and passed it to one of his guards, leaving the four criminals to their quiet warehouse once more. After a few moments of silence, Roman shrugged and turned to the rest of them. "Now we wait?" he inquired of Cinder.

"Correct, Roman." she chuckled darkly. "Now, we wait."

**_Across the kingdom in the castle..._**

A baby lay in her crib, snoozing gently as the moonlight shone on her pure white hair. A woman with the same white hair sat next to the crib, watching her child sleep with a small smile upon her lips. Her husband was out patrolling for the criminals that had been stealing from the Schnee Queries again.

A soft knock at the door made the woman turn her attention to the entrance to the nursery and she smiled when she spotted her husband, Rot, standing in the doorway holding a bundle of some sort.

"Hello, Darling." she murmured gently, standing to receive him. "I take it all went well?"

"Indeed." Rot agreed. "And I got the perfect servant for our dear Weiss."

"Oh?" his wife inquired.

"He's a Faunus, Schimmer, so she will be able to see what filthy creatures the animals really are."

"Ah, and he seems to have his trait completely visible as well." the queen, Schimmer, hummed. "He will make a fine servant for our little Weiss."

"Indeed." Rot repeated, setting the bundle down in the chair Schimmer had vacated. "Come, let us get to bed." he ordered, his wife trailing toward the door after him. Just before shutting the door, the queen glanced back at the two children lying near each other. _My dear husband._ she thought to herself with a small smile. _You should have gotten a different Faunus. Weiss is quite fond of cats._

Chuckling softly, the monarch shut the door and followed after her husband, looking forward to the years to come.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I actually had to go through all the characters and figure out whether or not they would play a role and which role they would play. It's exhausting, but I'm totally going to continue it!_**

**_Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook and Archive of Our Own. Information is on my profile. Thanks for reading, guys!_**


	2. Finding a Trainer

**_Alright, because of my own absentmindedness, I'm not certain if I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but Blake is going to be six the following year, which makes him five and Weiss is only a few months behind him, also five._**

**_Okay, that cleared up, continue on with the fic, guys._**

* * *

The next morning, a soft screech could be heard as a pair of mist-blue eyes opened to find an unfamiliar face gazing at them curiously. "Where did you come from?" the white-haired girl demanded, clutching at her stuffed blue rabbit and looking around for her parents.

"I woke up here." The little boy shrugged. "The door was locked." He cocked his head for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" the girl gasped.

"No."

"Hmph." the girl crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I am Weiss Schnee, princess of my daddy's kingdom."

"Oh." the boy murmured. "Well, I'm Blake."

"Where did you come from?"

"I dunno." Blake shrugged again, ears twitching slightly. "I can't remember."

It was about then that Weiss actually took notice of the tiny purple protrusions amidst the black tresses and let out a louder screech than before. A maid rushed into the room, tail swinging behind her as she gazed around, assessing the room for a threat. Spotting the cat-Faunus near the princess' bed, she growled, brown eyes narrowing. Blake began to tremble as she stalked closer, natural instinct kicking in and sending fear coursing through his body.

"How dare you sneak into the princess' bedroom, you disgusting cat!" she snarled, picking Blake up by the collar of his shirt and carrying him from the room.

"Hey!" Blake shouted, wriggling in the tight grip. "I'm not a cat! I'm a Finus!"

"A Faunus that is not supposed to be here." the dog-Faunus retorted, descending a grand staircase toward two large ornate oak doors.

"Put me down!" Blake ordered, still struggling to get free.

"I'll put you down where you belong, you filthy, mangy-."

"Stay." The command, though soft, was still firm and it brought the maid to an immediate halt, Blake swinging in her grip. "Kyla, please release the princess' new personal servant." Blake was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, bouncing with a slight squeak. Both Faunus turned to the staircase to find an exact replica of Weiss standing at the peak of the stairs wearing a long flowing white gown.

"Your Highness." Kyla curtsied. "My apologies. I was not informed that the princess had been assigned a new servant, especially not one so..." She wrinkled her nose at Blake. "...feline."

"The king brought him here last night." The queen explained. "He was placed in the princess' room to get accustomed to her scent. I suppose his nose is filled with yours now."

"I'm sorry my queen. When I heard the princess scream, my first thought was to protect her. I was acting out of instinct."

"As all you animals tend to do." A deeper voice drawled from further behind the queen. A man with shockingly red hair stepped up next to the queen and sneered down at the two Faunus below them, the maid curtsying once more.

"My deepest apologies, King Rot."

"Daddy!" a shrill voice shouted and Weiss sped into sight, running with a few maids right on her tail. "There was a _boy_ in my room! And he was a _Faunus_, Daddy."

"I know sweetheart." Rot's expression softened as he knelt beside his daughter.

"You do?" Weiss asked in confusion. "Is he gone now?"

"No, Darling, he's going to be your new personal servant."

"Servant?" Weiss blinked cutely, wide eyes confused. "But I already have servants. See?" She pointed to the trio of maids standing behind her.

"Yes, but this one will do only what you tell him to. He'll clean only your room and bring only you food. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." the white-haired toddler nodded.

"Good. Now, then, try giving him an order."

Weiss nodded and turned to the pair still at the bottom of the stairs, watching the conversation in bemusement. "Blake?" she called. "Come here."

Instantly, Blake scampered up the stairs to stand in front of her. "Yes?" he asked.

Weiss glanced to her father before commanding, "Get me a drink of water."

"A drink?" Blake asked in confusion, all of the adults paying close attention to his reaction. "Why can't you get it?" Then he gasped, amber eyes widening in realization. "Are your hands broken? Here, I'll get it."

"That won't be necessary." King Rot called, stopping the brunette from spinning and rushing away. "Antoinette, if you would get the princess a drink." The white-haired poodle-Faunus nodded and disappeared down the hall. Rot motioned to Blake and the remaining pair of maids flanked the brunette boy. "Take him to be trained." he ordered. "I want him adequately able to serve my daughter in a month. And make sure it isn't a dog training him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two dove-Faunus nodded, curtsying and making their exit, taking Blake with them.

Weiss watched them go before turning to her father in puzzlement. "Is a personal servant different than other servants?" she asked.

"Yes and no, dear." Schimmer told her. "You see, a personal servant does all of the things a normal servant does, like cook, clean, read you a story before bed and wake you up in the morning. However, a personal servant _only_ takes orders from you, no one else. They _only_ cook for you, they _only_ clean rooms you frequent, they_only_ read to you and they _only_ wake you. Understand?"

"But he's not trained?"

"No, dear. When the time comes, they'll need your help to train him. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, mommy." the little girl nodded.

"Good girl." Rot beamed to her, something reserved only for his wife and daughter. "Come, let's get you some breakfast and then we're off to begin your lessons for the day." Weiss waved to Kyla-who had been awaiting any further orders-before following her parents toward the dining room.

**_..._**

"Where are you taking me?" Blake asked.

"To begin your training, dear." one of the maids, the one with soft blue hair, replied.

"Are all of the servants here Finus?"

"Oh dear, they'll have to work on his etiquette first." the maid with the dark-green hair tutted. "We can't have him attending parties and meetings with the princess when he speaks like that." Blake cocked his head in confusion as they stopped in front of a large mahogany door. The green-haired Faunus gave four sharp raps to the door and a voice inside called, "Enter."

Blake's ears twitched at how pleasant the voice sounded as he was ushered inside. "Kanekomuru?" the blue-haired maid asked.

"Yes, Madison, what do you need?"

"Coomara and I have brought a new servant to be trained. He is to be the princess' personal servant."

"Alright then. Where's the man I'll be training?"

"Well..." the green-haired Coomara coughed. "He's not quite a man yet." Both stepped aside to reveal Blake, ears flattened to his head as he looked up. Sitting behind a large desk was a platinum-blonde-haired man with pitch-black eyes and no discernible Faunus traits, but Blake spotted two black horns poking through his thick hair.

"Ah, I see." Kanekomuru hummed, leaning forward. "How long do I have?"

"A month." Madison responded.

"That will be a piece of cake." he nodded. "Tell me your name, young man."

"Blake." the brunette replied, ears slowly beginning to perk up.

"Well, Blake, I am Kanekomuru, your new training supervisor. Please come with me so we can get you a new trainer."

"O-okay."

Kanekomuru stood, presenting a lean body with long arms and legs as he made his way to a door off to the side of the room. Waving to the two disappearing maids, Blake followed the older Faunus through the door. Inside of the room was a pigeon-Faunus secretary scribbling away at something on her own desk.

"Sara, we've a new recruit." Kanekomuru called.

"I'll get the paperwork." Sara replied, retrieving a packet of two or three sheets of paper and a sheet or two of loose leaf. "I will begin whenever you're ready."

"Blake?" Purple ears flicked in the horned-Faunus' direction. "Answer each question as truthfully as you can, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may begin Sara."

"What is your name?"

A flash of irritation crossed the cat-Faunus' face as he replied, "Blake."

"Eye color?"

"Yellow, I think. Or is the really bright one orange?"

"Yellow then. Hair color?"

"Black."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't remember."

"Do you have any family?"

"I dunno."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"What is your Faunus-heritage?"

Blake blinked. "What?"

"What kind of Faunus are you?"

"I'm a cat." Blake puffed his chest out with a small smile.

The questions continued for half an hour, ranging anywhere between 'what's your favorite color?' to 'what's four plus six?' Some questions like 'what do you like to read?' took longer than questions such as 'favorite food?' The entire time, Kanekomuru observed Blake's reaction to certain questions, especially ones pertaining to royalty.

Once the final question had been asked ("Do you have any other Faunus traits aside from your ears?"), Kanekomuru stood. "I trust that you will take no longer than an hour to get me the results?"

"Of course." Sara replied, beginning to set out other pieces of paper on the desk.

"Wonderful. Have one of the other servants bring them to me. I'm taking Blake on a tour of the castle. Come along, Blake."

The black-haired Faunus waved to the secretary before scampering after his training supervisor. Kanekomuru grinned, beginning to show his new charge around the massive castle. "Tell me, Blake. Where all have you been in the palace?"

"The princess' bedroom and with you." Blake replied.

"Mm." Kanekomuru hummed. "Then, we'll end the tour at the princess' bedroom. For now, I will show you the servants' quarters first."

Kanekomuru led Blake through a series of hallways, pointing out the importance of certain statues and paintings and answering any questions Blake asked pertaining to the kingdom, the castle, the staff and the royal family. Blake was trying to take in all of the beauty at once.

The ceiling wasn't overly high and arching like in the fairytales he vaguely remembered, but they were covered in snowflakes as if telling of an impending snowfall. The walls were a rich reddish color, decorated every now and then with shades of blue, purple or gold. Many of the statues were carved of limestone or marble, but there were a few bronze and silver casts interspersed every few hallways. Many of the doorways had ornate carvings on the frames and painted snowflakes on the wood with brass handles that curved slightly outward. The furniture was an assortment of colors, from the deepest black to the palest white. Chairs, benches and window seats littered the corridors, promising a comfortable place for staff and servants to sit after a particularly hard job.

It was magnificent.

Not only that, but Blake was obviously intrigued by the amount of knowledge his temporary mentor held. After receiving a very brief but informative lecture on one statue in particular, Blake asked, "How do you know so much?"

"I read books." Kanekomuru replied jovially. "History books, biographies, anything else really."

"Do you read fairytales?" the brunette beside him inquired.

"Sometime, I read fiction and fantasy to take my mind off reading other things."

Blake was silent for several moments and when Kanekomuru glanced at him, he noticed a pensive expression on the chubby face, ears flattened to black hair in deep thought. Finally stopping in front of a large plain door, Kanekomuru cleared his throat. "This is the servants' quarters. Every maid, butler and traded slave sleeps here. If ever you need someone to do a job that you can't or the princess throws you from her bedroom at night, you come here. Every bedroom has three servants in it and we usually try putting Faunus that are compatible with each other in the same room."

"What's contabitle?" Blake asked, not understanding the word.

"Compatible." Kanekomuru chuckled. "It means they go good together."

Blake nodded and said quietly, "Do you think... if I read... I'll be like you? Really smart?"

Kanekomuru beamed and ruffled the black tresses between the cat ears. "We'll have to see, won't we? Come on then."

Blake smiled and followed along as Kanekomuru led him toward the wing that housed the royal family. Blake continued asking questions throughout the rest of the tour and the older Faunus answered them to the best of his ability. They were just finishing up with the Grand Entrance and were about to head to the princess' room to end the tour when Sara came rushing up, gasping for breath.

"Kanekomuru!" she panted.

"Sara?" the male adult Faunus checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. "You're late. That's unusual of you."

"It took longer than expected to find a trainer with the closest criteria." She handed him a sheet of paper and his face lit up.

"Perfect choice!" Kanekomuru exclaimed, turning to the cat-Faunus surveying a picture of the late King Blau. "Blake, let's go meet your new trainer."

Ears perking curiously, Blake trailed behind the two obviously-excited adults. Returning to the wing Kanekomuru and Sara had set their offices up in, the trio stepped inside and Kanekomuru beamed. "It's good to have you back." he chuckled.

Blake peered around his legs and spotted a woman standing beside his desk. She had brown hair and large brown eyes set in her soft round face. She was wearing a long-sleeved white turtleneck and a flowing knee-length brown skirt, black stockings disappearing into brown flats. Two long round brown rabbit ears poked up from the top of her head, twitching at any new sound they caught. Placing a hand on Blake's back, Kanekomuru slid the cat-Faunus forward a little ways.

"Blake, meet your new trainer, Velvet Scarlatina."

* * *

**_So then, was it worth the wait? I hope so because it took me forever to figure out how to tie this stuff together. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. Mind sending me a review for my troubles?_**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


	3. First Lesson

**_Hey guys! I told you I would be back. My schedule is really hectic now because of college, which is why I can't update as often. If you don't see me for months on end, it's because I'm too busy to write. But, as promised, the fics are getting updated for all of you!_**

**_For all those reading, all RWBY stories were thought of and created BEFORE Volume 2 began and therefore have absolutely nothing to do with it, unless stated otherwise. Likewise, stories created AFTER Volume 2 premiered also have nothing to do with it unless stated otherwise. Stories pertaining to Volume 1 have nothing to do with Volume 2 or the rest of the series unless stated otherwise. That way, no one can get mad at me for not adding in Yang's semblance or the fact that Blake is wearing herself out or something like that._**

**_Enjoy, guys! ^_^_**

* * *

"Hello there." Velvet smiled down at the nervous boy in front of her.

"Hi." Blake replied, ears standing a little bit taller at the warm greeting.

"Sara tells me we only have a month to get you into proper condition to serve the princess." Velvet smiled again. "Shall we begin?"

Blake nodded, following Velvet to one of the rooms surrounding Kanekomuru's office. It was a bare room with a few chairs and a large board covering one wall. Blake glanced around before looking to his new trainer. Velvet gestured to the chairs and the cat-Faunus climbed up as Velvet stood in front of him.

"Alright, we'll start with your speech."

"Speech?" Blake blinked in confusion.

"That's right." Velvet chuckled, turning to the large board and beginning to write on it.

"I like your Finus ears." Blake told her softly, his own falling flat against his head once more.

"Faunus." Velvet corrected.

"Huh?" Blake's ears perked up again when Velvet knelt down in front of him.

"Repeat after me." the trainer ordered. "_Faunus._"

"F-_Fanus_." Blake stammered.

"No, listen carefully. _Faunus_."

"F-_Faunus_?"

Velvet beamed proudly. "Good, now say it again." she chirped.

"Faunus." Amber eyes searched for approval and Velvet gave a nod.

"They-_we_-are not Finus. We are Faunus. Faunus are humans with enhanced animal traits and abilities. For instance, I am a rabbit-Faunus. I have exceptional hearing, the ability to sense danger and I can leap across far distances."

"Do you read too?" Blake asked in awe.

"Pardon?" Velvet cocked her head.

"Mister Kanekomuru said he knew so much because he read books. Do you read too?"

Velvet laughed softly. "Yes, I do read, but I also listen to the people around me."

"So I have to listen and read?" Blake asked, nose scrunching in confusion.

Velvet nodded and stood. "We're going to examine your speaking ability, okay?"

"Yes, Velvet Scarlatina." Blake agreed eagerly.

"Call me Velvet." the older Faunus stated firmly. "First things first, know how to address your superiors. Any adult you see, you say Mister or Miss before their name." Velvet wrote the titles on the board. "You say Mister Smith or Mister John for a person named John Smith. You call a woman named Cherrie Applegate Miss Cherrie or Miss Applegate. Understood?"

"Yes, Velvet." Blake affirmed.

"Good. Let's go practice." Purple ears twitched in confusion as the trainer grabbed the cat-Faunus' hand and led him from the room. Blake followed diligently, but was unfamiliar with the route.

"We're heading to the kitchen." Velvet told him, noticing the confusion. "See that portrait of Violet Schnee?"

"Yes." Blake spotted the picture of the violet-eyed woman.

"Just remember that you walk straight to the end of the hall, take a left and that's the kitchen. If ever you get lost, ask an adult passing by which way you should go." Blake nodded, storing the information.

Entering the kitchen, Velvet flagged down an attendant, a pretty grey-haired squirrel-Faunus. "What can I help you with, Velvet?" she asked in a voice deeper than one would expect.

"I'm training the princess' new private servant." the rabbit-Faunus replied, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Oh, so this is the young man that has Kyla fuming about the place." The attendant knelt down. "Hey there, little guy. What's your name?"

"Blake." the dark brunette replied.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Velvet whispered.

"Oh! Blake, Miss." Blake glanced up and his trainer nodded the affirmative.

"Now, Blake, if you don't know someone's name, you say 'may I inquire your name?' Can you do that?" Blake nodded eagerly.

"May I ink-ire your name?" he asked the amused squirrel-Faunus.

"Ah, ah. In-_quire_."

"May I _inquire_ your name?" Blake's face twisted in concentration as he tried hard to focus on the pronunciation of the word.

"Sure, sweetie." the attendant giggled. "My name is Cerulean."

"Sara Lean?" Blake asked her in puzzlement.

"No. Cer-u-lee-an." Blake bit his lip for a second and the squirrel-Faunus waited patiently.

"Ceru...lean." The cat-Faunus brightened when Cerulean nodded.

"Now," Velvet stepped in. "You say 'pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Cerulean'."

"Pleasure to make your..."

Amber eyes widened up at Velvet and the trainer sounded the word out for him. "A-_quayn_-tance."

"Pleasure to make your A-quayn-tance, Miss Cerulean." Blake said slowly.

"Good!" Velvet clapped proudly. "Do the entire exchange all over again."

Cerulean chuckled and the pair slowly walked Blake through the motions one more time before the trainer bid Cerulean goodbye and led her trainee out. "You did well, Blake." Velvet told the cat-Faunus, handing him a plate of meats.

"Thank you, Miss Velvet." Blake replied, munching on the food ravenously.

Velvet watched him curiously and after a few moments, asked, "Have you eaten today?"

"No." Blake responded with a mouthful of food and Velvet made a mental note to go over eating habits as well.

"I will have to talk with Kanekomuru about your eating schedule. Can't have you starving now can we?"

"No, Miss?" Blake asked, glancing up with a mouthful of food. Velvet giggled and they continued walking. Velvet set the plate on a table when Blake was finished eating and headed for the halls housing the royal chambers.

"Do you remember the way to the princess' chambers from here?" Velvet asked.

"Yes." Blake replied.

"Good. Go to her room and rest there. I will come fetch you in the morning when it is time for your next lesson."

"Yes, Miss Velvet." Blake yawned as he made his way down the hall. Coming to the princess' room, the young boy reached for the knob, but stopped when it began to turn. Out stepped Schimmer, who smiled at the Faunus before her.

"Hello, Blake dear." she cooed, lifting him into her arms. "You must be tired. Come, let's get you to bed, shall we? Weiss is already fast asleep in her crib, so you can settle into your chair."

"Thank you, Miss Queen." Blake yawned, curling into the chair Schimmer set him down in.

"Sweet dreams, Blake." Schimmer whispered, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

**_..._**

King Adam paced his throne room, running a hand through his bright red locks in agitation. _Where could His Highness be?_ the monarch wondered. _Surely it wasn't kidnappers. Perhaps he just wandered off, is all. The guards will find him, they must._

Turning as the door opened, Adam cocked his head as his Captain of the Guard strode into the room. The young man-practically still a boy, oddly enough-knelt to the ground and bowed his head.

"Well?" the king demanded.

"We have not yet found the prince, my liege." Yellow hair fell into brown eyes for a moment. "However, Lieutenant Neptune is investigating the case as thoroughly as he can. Lieutenants Scarlet and Sage are scouring the kingdom with their squadrons."

"They need to hurry and find him!" Adam snarled, ears turning red as his horns became more prominent. "Do you realize what could happen if it is discovered the heir to the throne is missing and possibly kidnapped? We will have a national disaster on our hands!"

"I know, sire." the Captain flinched. "I have as many men as I can spare looking into the issue."

"Well they had better look harder, Sun." Adam spat. "Otherwise, White Fang might go to war."

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoange1), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_That is all. Now, if you would, please review._**


	4. Proper Cleanup

**_Hello, everyone! We're back at school and ready to update! Who's ready to see more itsy Blake learning with Velvet-sensei? Hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy_**

Blake awoke the next morning and yawned, glancing to the crib beside him. The same little white bundle he had found the day before was there once again and Blake stood to watch the princess. Minutes passed before the princess began to awaken.

"Good morning, pri-." Blake's ears flattened as he remembered his teachings from the day before. Taking a breath, he tried again. "Good morning, Miss Princess!"

Weiss stared at him in shock, blue eyes wide. "How do you keep coming to my room?" she huffed, crossing her arms with a pout. She was none too happy to know that there was a boy in her room all the time. He would make everything stinky with his boy smell.

"Um, I dunno." The brunette replied. "I was told to sleep here. This is my chair." To emphasize, he pointed to the very large plush chair he was standing on.

"Hmph." Weiss huffed, standing so that she was looking at Blake over the bar of her crib. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"I dunno when." Blake admitted, ears quivering as they remained flat.

The door opened and both turned to see the same maid from the day before come striding in. Kyla had been filled in by the other servants on what had been happening with the filthy cat that was to be the princess' new servant. Just because she knew why he was there didn't make her like him any more. If anything, she was hurt that she would be moved aside for a street animal with no prior training.

"Princess, I have your breakfast." Kyla called, narrowing her eyes at Blake and making his ears flatten.

"G-good morning, Miss Kyla." He murmured, shaking before her.

The maid rolled her eyes and set a silver platter in front of Weiss. The princess looked it over carefully and nodded her approval. "Scrambled eggs, three chewy strips of bacon and two pancakes for you, princess." Kyla turned to Blake and sneered, "Tuna and cream for the mangy cat."

"I'm not a cat!" Blake snapped.

"Yes, yes. You're a Finus."

"No!" Blake leaped up and smacked Kyla on the nose, shocking both the maid and the princess. "I'm a Faunus!"

"Why you-!"

"Is something wrong here?" All of them glanced to the door to see Velvet smiling in.

"This mangy, disgusting street cat just hit my nose!" Kyla snarled.

"Kyla, I would advise against speaking out about other Faunus considering you were starving in an alley trashcan when you were found." Velvet moved forward, ignoring Kyla's outraged sputtering. "Bring your breakfast, Blake." She called. "We're starting your training early today."

"Yes, Velvet!" Blake chirped, picking up his tuna and cream. He attempted to make it out of the room without spilling anything, but halfway to the door he tripped and dropped both bowls. Ears flattening sadly, Blake stood and looked to the two adults for guidance.

Velvet sighed and turned to the maid. "Kyla, if you could bring the correct cleaning supplies to me?"

Kyla sniffed and turned. "Told you he was a mangy cat." She hissed as she passed.

Velvet's eyes narrowed at her before looking to Blake, who looked ready to burst into tears. "Now, none of that." She stated. "When Kyla gets back, she's going to teach you how to clean this up."

"Yes, Velvet." Blake murmured, his ears raising a little with hopeful eagerness.

Kyla returned moments later and Velvet grinned. "Alright, Blake. Do as Kyla instructs you." Velvet motioned to the maid, who huffed, "Pick up the mop, the wet one." Blake held the handle of the mop and glanced at her. "Begin moving the mop back and forth in the cream; try to get as much as you can." Blake nodded and did as told, watching as the cream was soaked up. Once it was gone, the cat-Faunus grinned, but Kyla wasn't finished. "Now pick up the tuna and replace it to this can." The little brunette scooped as much of the tuna as he could and put it in the small can Kyla presented.

"Well done, Blake!" Velvet chuckled.

"Thank you, Miss Kyla." Blake said, looking up at the dog-Faunus. Kyla huffed, but spared the small boy a smile before turning her attention to Princess Weiss. The whitette had paid little mind to them and was chewing heartily at her bacon at the moment.

"Come along, Blake." Velvet ordered. "Bid the princess goodbye."

"Bye, Miss Princess!" Blake waved, turning to go.

His trainer stopped him and knelt down. "Blake, you do not call her Miss Princess." Velvet said seriously. "You call her Princess, Princess Weiss or Your Highness. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Velvet." The darker brunette agreed. "Good bye, Princess Weiss."

Weiss made no move to respond as Blake and Velvet headed out. "I'm sorry about my mess, Velvet." The younger Faunus mumbled, ears flat against his head.

"Not to worry, Blake." Velvet smiled down at him. "Would you like to practice so that it doesn't happen again? We can do that before continuing yesterday's lesson."

"Yeah!" Velvet chuckled at the reply and had Blake lead her to the kitchens, steering him in the right direction when he was unsure. The pair made it to the kitchens and called out for Cerulean.

"Hello, Velvet!" the squirrel-Faunus chirped, tail twitching. "Mister Blake, you look well."

"Thank you, Miss Cerulean." Blake beamed, ears flicking. "You look good too."

"What can I do for you two?" Cerulean chuckled, ruffling the black locks affectionately.

"We'd like to help Blake practice his balance skills." Velvet told her, placing a hand on the cat-Faunus' back.

"A bit early, isn't it?" Cerulean grew concerned. "I know you only have a month, but…"

Velvet shook her head good-naturedly and explained, "He wants to avoid making a mess with his food tomorrow morning." The kitchen hand nodded and had a bowl of cream brought over. Blake licked his lips, eyes darkening the slightest bit with hunger.

"Alright, Blake." Velvet began. "Stand straight and tall with both hands down at your sides." Blake did as instructed and Velvet took the cream. "Hold out your right hand." Slowly, the hand rose and Velvet positioned it properly. "This is how you hold your hand when you're going to be balancing and walking at the same time." Blake nodded, concentrating as his mentor slowly placed the cream on his hand. "Now, just close your fingers like this…" Velvet beamed and took a few steps back. "Alright, now begin walking toward me until I tell you to stop."

Blake took a deep breath and put one shaky foot in front of the other, beginning to follow Velvet further toward the other end of the kitchen. Servants stopped to admire the display, the way the little cub's steps became surer the more he moved and how he seemed to relax into the role, his focus on Velvet giving over to his own thoughts presumably. Finally, Velvet called, "Stop."

Blake came to an immediate halt and his ears flattened, wondering if he had done something wrong. "Well done, Blake." Velvet praised, the other servants nodding in approval. "Now, we're going to do that a few more times and then you can eat before we pick up from where we left off yesterday, alright?"

"Yes, Velvet." Blake murmured, turning as his mentor walked to the other end of the kitchen and beckoned him forward. Blake began walking forward once more, trying to hold his focus and keep the cream from spilling. However, one of the servants hurried across his path in order to check something in one of the ovens and Blake tripped over his long pink tail. The cream went flying as the little trainee sprawled on the ground with a hard 'oof!'

Velvet sighed and turned to Cerulean to find the squirrel-Faunus already organizing cleanup and more cream to be brought. Velvet turned back to her charge to find Blake eyeing the mouse tail almost… hungrily. Amber eyes began turning green as Blake moved into a crouch, licking his lips and preparing to pounce on his new perceived meal. Gasping, Velvet raced forward and scooped up the hungry little Faunus, blocking his view of the servant's tail.

"Blake, no!" Velvet scolded, flicking the small child's nose.

"I-I'm hungry!" Blake whimpered, his stomach grumbling in protest.

"But we aren't animals!" his mentor told him sternly. "Just because he has a tail like a mouse does not mean you act like a cat. We are Faunus, not animals. We don't eat each other. Understood?"

Blake nodded, his ears flat as his stomach gave another grumble of protest. Cerulean appeared beside them, holding two bowls in her hands. Velvet glanced to her quizzically and the squirrel-Faunus chuckled. "I figured something like this would happen." She murmured. "Blake's still young, Velvet. He hasn't learned as much as the rest of us and we had years to learn it whereas he's attempting to in the space of a month. Be patient with him. He'll learn with time."

Velvet sighed and handed one of the bowls to Blake, watching the small brunette gulp down the contents eagerly and succeeding in giving himself the hiccups. Giggling softly, she set him on his feet and took the other platter. "Remember what I told you?"

Blake straightened up and held up his hand, ready to try again. "Good boy." The next ten minutes were spent getting Blake comfortable with his balance, Cerulean adding another platter at Velvet's instruction. Blake's ears stayed flat to his head the entire time, concentrating on his task with utmost determination.

_Faunus are not animals._ He told himself. _I'm the princess' servant, but Faunus are not animals. I will not be a animal. I will protect the princess and serve her. I am not a animal._

At last, Blake could effectively make his way back and forth in the kitchen with little struggle and Velvet allowed him to drink up the other bowl of cream as a reward. Once finished, Velvet took the little one out into the halls and began flagging down passing servants. "Remember our lessons from yesterday?" she asked Blake.

"May I i-i-inquire your name and pleasure to make you're a-ac-acquaintance?" Black eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Blake focused on the proper pronunciation.

"Very good. Let's begin!"

For the rest of the day, Velvet led Blake all throughout the castle, back and forth along hallways as the little Faunus began learning the names of the servants. It was a small trick Velvet had come up with. The more Blake walked the halls, the more likely he was to remember them. Blake was too focused on keeping everyone's name straight to understand that, but by the end of the day, Velvet was asking him to lead her places and Blake didn't need to think about where it was she wanted him to go.

_He's probably going to forget a lot of it by tomorrow._ Velvet mused, watching Blake walk ahead of her. _But I'll make sure he gets practice. Tomorrow, I think I'll work on his eating etiquette. Such a messy style of eating can't be tolerated._

With that resolve in mind, Velvet cleared her throat. Blake turned to her expectantly, waiting for his next lesson. "Blake, I think it's fine if you play around the castle for a bit, alright? When it starts getting dark, make your way to the Princess' chambers and I'll have someone bring you food."

"Yes, Velvet!" Blake beamed, scampering off.

Velvet giggled at his excitement and called, "Don't break anything!"

From the shadows, a pair of silver eyes watched Blake head off into the castle as Velvet made her way toward her private rooms. They narrowed ever so slightly before a large smile settled on soft pink lips. _Kanekomuru was smart to assign her. Blake will be ready to serve little Weiss in no time at all. And then the real fun begins._

* * *

**_There you are, alligators. Also, I know that a lot of this is going faster than normal child learning and such, but I have to cram all of Blake's important training into a month, so bear with me. Until then, please review and tell me what you thought!_**


	5. Table Manners

**_Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while and I apologize for my absence, but hopefully, this chapter will help you find it in your hearts to forgive me! Enjoy little Blakey learning how to sit and eat like a proper butler._**

* * *

"Today we are going to be working on your eating, Blake." Velvet finished writing on the chalkboard and turned to her pupil to find him relaxing under a sunbeam.

"Eating?" Blake asked, cocking his head kittenishly.

"Yes." Velvet nodded. "You need to learn how to eat properly. Your manners are abysmal."

"A bees mul?" Blake asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Velvet shook her head with a small smile. "Repeat after me. A-biz-mal."

"A-biss-mal." Blake replied, thankful that this word was easier than the others he had learned his first day.

"Yes, abysmal." Velvet turned back to the board and wrote the word down. "It means bad, really really bad."

"I'm sorry." Violet ears flattened as Blake lowered his head.

"Don't be sorry." A tan finger lifted his chin and Blake met the warm brown eyes above him. "That's what I'm here for, to help you get better. Now, shall we make our way to the kitchen so you can practice?"

"Yes, Velvet!" Blake hopped down from the desk he was sitting on and scampered after Velvet quickly.

"Which way to the kitchen, Blake?" Bunny ears twitched as the smaller Faunus glanced around before making his way down one of the corridors. Following behind, Velvet waited patiently whenever Blake would pause. She could tell he was trying his hardest to remember and would only encourage him if it looked like he was really stumped. However, Blake seemed to have memorized the way to the kitchen, at least, as they arrived only a few minutes later than if Velvet had led them.

"Well done, Blake. You're getting better." Velvet patted Blake between his Faunus ears as she turned to the attendants. "Alright, Wednesdays, Cerulean is usually stationed in the dining hall, so we'll have to get someone else to help us today. For now, let's get you some food." Waving down a lion-Faunus, Velvet asked that some food be brought to them. She had not trusted Kyla with feeding Blake that morning as a Faunus could not survive on cream and tuna. A plate of bacon was brought to them quickly, being handed to Blake.

Blake dug into the food as the attendant turned to head back to her duties. Velvet cleared her throat a moment for her to stop and tapped Blake's shoulder. "What do we say, Blake?" she asked encouragingly.

"Thank you." Blake said, mouth full of food. Velvet stooped beside him and plucked the base of his ears. "Ow!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Blake." The rabbit-Faunus told him sternly. "When you say 'thank you', say it before you begin eating. Do _not_ talk with your mouth full."

Blake swallowed the food in his mouth and nodded. "Yes, Velvet."

"Good. Now let's get started!"

Velvet guided Blake over to a table setup and began, "We need to first work on how you are supposed to sit when at the table." Waving over a male servant, Velvet ordered, "Watch what Monty does, Blake."

Violet ears flicked as amber eyes watched the stag-Faunus purposefully sit at the table. Blake slowly attempted to mimic the butler and Velvet shook her head. "Monty, I'm out of my league with this. Could you help him?"

"Of course." Monty moved over to Blake with a small smile. "Alright, Mister Blake, stand up." When Blake was standing, Monty slowly moved his body to help him get a better feel for sitting properly. "Keep your back straight and your head up." The white stag-Faunus ordered. "Look proud."

Blake attempted to do as told and Monty smiled, kneeling beside him. "Good. Now, perk up those ears. You are proud to be a butler, proud to be a servant of the esteemed Schnee Kingdom royal family, proud to be a Faunus."

"We're Faunus, not animals." Blake murmured, his ears flicking and perking up as he straightened his back.

"That's right. Now, I'm going to need you to stay like that for a few moments, alright? Let your body become used to the feeling." Blake nodded, amber eyes staring at the wall opposite him as he repeated it in his head. _Faunus, not animals. The best servant ever for the princess. Faunus, not animals._

"Good, Blake." Monty interrupted the cat-Faunus' thoughts. "Now we'll practice this a few more times."

Velvet watched as Blake practiced with Monty, working to keep his ears perked and his back straight. She smiled at how well her pupil was progressing, even at this rate. _He is determined._ She thought fondly. _Not something I can say about every servant I've taught._

At last, when Blake nailed sitting five times in a row with no mistakes, Monty nodded to Velvet. Kneeling beside Blake one last time, the stag-Faunus grinned at him. "Keep working hard, Blake. You've got a lot of determination in you and I can tell you'll be a great servant to the princess. Simply keep trying and get better; then everything will fall into place. Never lose sight of what you're doing. And to help you, I have one question."

"A q-question?" Blake asked curiously.

Monty nodded and inquired, "Why do you want to be the best servant?"

"Because I'm a Faunus, not a animal." Blake replied, his ears flattening again. "And I want to make Mister King proud of me. He wants me to be the best servant, so I'm gonna be the best servant."

Both Monty and Velvet looked quite impressed. "He's really smart for such a young one." Monty murmured to the rabbit-Faunus.

"Indeed he is." Velvet giggled.

"Well, Blake." Monty said, turning back to the child before him. "Always remember that, alright? Always remember why you want to be the best servant and use that to keep going, keep training, keep getting better."

"Thank you, Mister Monty." Blake murmured, glancing between the two adults.

"Alright, Blake." Velvet clapped her hands together. "Let's work on the actual eating part. Climb up."

Blake returned to the chair, exercising what Monty had taught him. Once he was seated at the table, Velvet stepped up to take over his training again. "Now then. Blake, eating etiquette is actually very simple. You just have to remember not to spill anything and always keep your napkin in your lap. Usually, you'll be eating with the other servants and not at gatherings with the royal family, but just in case, all servants are taught the proper way to eat."

Having a proper way to eat sounded silly to Blake. Did the royal family not eat the same way as everyone else? Did they have a different way that didn't involve their mouths? Blake's ears twitched at a giggle and he found Velvet smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Blake." She told him. "You'll learn about all the extra information later. Right now, we're just going to go over the important things, alright?"

"Okay, Velvet." Blake responded.

"Good. Now, the first thing we need to go over is how you pick up your fork. You're still young and don't have as much control as an adult, but watch me." Blake watched closely at the way Velvet picked up her fork, twisting her fingers and lifting it in exaggeratedly slow motions for him to follow. "See?" she asked.

"Yes, Velvet." Blake looked down at his own fork and tried to mimic his trainer. Unfortunately, just as Velvet had predicted, he didn't have as much control of his fingers as someone older would and ended up dropping it several times, his ears wilting with every mistake. Velvet stood and moved behind him.

"Here, Blake." She said softly, leaning down and taking his hand. "You pick it up this way until I can teach you how to do it right, okay?" She gently guided his hands into the proper motions of picking up the fork for someone his age and Blake nodded. He began to practice that instead and Velvet beamed down at him as he succeeded after a few attempts.

"That's very good, Blake!" the rabbit-Faunus praised. "Now, we're going to show you how to properly eat, okay?" Velvet had one of the kitchen attendants bring over some lunch for Blake, setting it in front of him. "Here's how this works, Blake." Velvet began in a serious tone. "You don't eat this food until either you do it right, or it's dinnertime. Understood?"

Blake slowly nodded, his ears flattening at this new rule. Was he not allowed lunch? Velvet moved on with the lesson. "Good boy. The exercise is simple. All you have to do is pick the food up with the fork, keep your back straight and bring it to your mouth without spilling."

That sounded really easy to Blake. Why was this an exercise? All he had to do was eat. To prove it, he leaned forward to pick up his fork. Almost immediately, someone plucked his ears and Blake dropped his fork. Looking up, Blake found Velvet shaking her head. "Do not lean forward, Blake. Scoot closer. Since you are too small to move this chair yourself, I will push you closer, but you do not lean forward. Let's try it again."

Blake waited as Velvet pushed him as close as she could to the table. He kept his back straight like Monty taught him and picked up his fork the way Velvet taught him to. Glancing up at his trainer, Blake was rewarded with an approving nod. Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and used the fork to pick up some of the food on the plate. Bringing the fork back, his ears flattened as some of the food spilled on the table right before another pluck struck them. Whimpering, Blake looked up at Velvet. The lighter brunette placed the food back on the plate and returned his fork to where it was and gestured for him to do it again.

Hours passed with the same maneuvers and routines, Blake trying to get everything right so he would be able to eat, Velvet attempting to get all of the necessary skills into her pupil in her allotted time. By the time night fell and dinnertime was upon them, Blake's ears were flattened to his head, twitching at every movement in fear of getting plucked again. Velvet glanced to the sky outside and sighed.

"Alright, that's enough for today." She stated, stopping Blake as he went to try picking up the food again. "Let's get you some finger food to rest your hands."

"No!" Blake cried, turning large amber eyes to look up at her. "I can do it!"

"Blake, the lesson is over." Velvet told him gently, kneeling to look at him. "You don't have to practice until tomorrow."

"But I'm supposed to be the princess' best servant." Blake sniffed, rubbing his ears. "I'm supposed to! Mr. King said so!"

Velvet sighed softly and nodded, standing and sweeping her hand toward the plate, allowing Blake to try again. The little cat-Faunus took up his fork again and, with shaking hands, slowly began eating his dinner, making certain not to spill a single bit. The other servants around watched in fascination as the process progressed and Velvet felt a small sense of pride at her student's dedication.

"Tomorrow, we'll work on your letters." Velvet told him calmly, watching him practice eating his dinner. "We won't be leaving our training room, so be prepared to simply sit for a few hours."

Blake opened his mouth to reply, but remembered getting his ears plucked and swallowed first. "Okay, Velvet. What are letters?"

"I'm going to teach you to read." Velvet chirped, watching Blake carefully. "Now finish up so you can head back to the princess' chambers."

The cat-Faunus nodded and finished up his dinner quickly while paying close attention to what Velvet had taught him throughout the day. Once done, Velvet waved good bye to him and Blake made his way in the direction of the princess' chambers. He looked around the castle as he went, making sure to memorize everything around him.

_Velvet will be proud of me if I can remember the hallways again._ He thought to himself determinedly, rounding into the hall that housed the royal chambers. _If I can remember them after tomorrow, maybe I'll get a treat._ A vague memory came to Blake of treats being given to him by someone, but he couldn't make out the person's face or voice clearly.

Forgetting about the memory as he came to the princess' rooms, Blake reached up to the ornate handle and opened the door, making his way toward his chair. As he neared, he found two people already in the room. Cocking his head, he watched as the queen laid a sleeping Weiss into the crib and turned to the king.

"She's sleeping soundly." Schimmer murmured. "Blake should be finished with his training and on his way here soon."

"The little lad's training seems to be coming along quite well." Rot hummed, hugging his beloved from behind. "I think we may have made a good choice assigning him as Weiss' personal servant. He's doing very well. I expect to see wonderful things from that Faunus."

"As do I." Schimmer agreed, turning to the doorway. "Ah, hello there Blake."

"Hello, Your Highness." Blake responded, looking up at the pair of them.

"Well, go on, Blake." Rot sighed dismissively. "Go on to bed."

"Okay, Your Highness." Blake moved past the pair of them and climbed up onto his chair, curling up and snuggling into the fabric. Schimmer smiled at him and followed Rot out, closing the door behind her.

When the door closed, Blake's ears perked up and he stood on his chair, turning to face the crib. Looking over the bar, he observed the sleeping princess, cocking his head. _Mister King and Miss Queen want me to be a good servant too._ He thought, a yawn filtering through his throat. _Then if they want me to be the best servant ever, I'll make the princess proud and be the best servant ever._

Settling down for sleep, Blake snuggled down into the chair, curling himself up and sinking into sleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**_And there you are! I know that I'm trying to cram a lot into one month and it might be a little boring since there's little Weiss/Blake interaction, but that will be increasing soon enough. ;) In the meantime, leave a review telling me how you liked it (or yelling at me for not updating in a while, either one is good with me, honestly)._**


End file.
